


Summer 1981- Tłumaczenie PL

by mwerka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwerka/pseuds/mwerka
Summary: UWAGA! ONE-SHOT MOŻE BYĆ CZYTANY OSOBNO, LECZ ZALECANY DO CZYTANIA Z ALL THE YOUNG DUDES!Jak wyglądało wybieranie strażnika tajemnicy? Krótki one-shot szybko to wyjaśni.Praca nie należy do mnie, ja ją tylko tłumaczę, lecz naprawdę polecam, bo szybko się to czyta i jest genialne.Wera
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	Summer 1981- Tłumaczenie PL

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolblacklupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolblacklupin/gifts).



"Nie ma kurwa sposobu, żebym pozwolił ci wybrać Dumbledore'a na Strażnika Tajemnicy", powiedział Syriusz. Napięcie w kuchni Pottera było namacalne.

\- I co teraz, Łapo? CZY MYŚLISZ, ŻE JESTEŚ LEPSZY NIŻ DUMBLEDORE? I nie masz prawa „pozwalać” na cokolwiek…

James był zirytowany.

„Nie wydaje mi się, że jestem LEPSZY niż ktokolwiek inny. Po prostu WIEM, że to MI zależy na TOBIE!” Łapa nerwowo przeczesał palcami włosy. „Słuchaj, Dumbledore jest przywódcą pieprzonej armii w tej wojnie. Jeśli dojdzie do punktu, w którym będzie wybór między tobą a wygraną z tym gównem na dobre, jak myślisz, co on wybierze? Nie obchodzi mnie reszta świata! Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo! ”

\- W… wiem, stary… Dziękuję. To po prostu… To zbyt ryzykowne. - powiedział James ściszonym głosem. Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

Słyszeli chichot małego Harry'ego, bawiącego się wypchaną kaczką w salonie. Lily spojrzała na syna z dumnym uśmiechem, po czym ponownie skupiła się na rozmowie. Musieli szybko to rozwiązać. - Ok, ale masz rację ... Jeśli nie możesz nim być, bo to oczywisty wybór, dlaczego zamiast tego nie Remus?

Ponownie zakładając okulary, James powiedział lakonicznie: - Nie sądzę, żeby to był dobry pomysł.

Spojrzał na Syriusza, który nie mógł znieść kontaktu wzrokowego. Odwracając wzrok na krótką chwilę, aby uciec przed konsekwencjami, które robi jego najlepszy przyjaciel, przyszło mu do głowy: „A co z Glizdogonem?”.

Syriusz nigdy nie miał czelności porozmawiać o tej rozmowie z Remusem. Nawet lata później, po Azkabanie, wolał raczej pozwolić Remusowi myśleć, że jest tym, który mu nie ufa, niż powiedzieć, że James był pierwszym, który pomyślał, że Lunatyk jest szpiegiem. Ponieważ wiedział, że Rogacz nie będzie miał szansy przeprosić, a to nie było w porządku wobec żadnego z nich.


End file.
